Ophelia Flowers
by Kumiko Masa
Summary: It is true that I don't know what I feel for Naru at the moment, but somewhere in my heart saying that I don't want to forget about him. I want to be with him. Can I be with him? I know the answer is impossible but my heart yearn to see his face once again.


**Author Notes**

Hello boys and girls! I must tell you this but the beginning of the story is happy but little by little is will turn to a sad tragedy. Like Romeo and Juliet but sadder in my opinion. Both lover die and be together. While this story have no one die ( at the moment.) I'm not revealing what going to happen but it simply be tragic. The title of the story said it all. It is not the flower that matter, but the meaning of it. This chapter of Mai's life fit the meaning of this flower, in my opinion anyway.

**Chapter 1**

I am dead, yet I am alive. I am lonely, yet I am not. I am loved, yet I am hated. I roam the night, yet I also roam the light of day. What am I? Who am I? Do you want to know? A hint I will give you. I am not human, I have eternal youth. Many people call me a monster, some call me a vampire, but some call me Mai. Though I am not just any vampire, I am a pure. The highest of the ranking. Let begin the nightmares. -evil laughs-

Early Morning

Mai's POV

"John!" I sang out as I run to embrace my cousin.

"Nice day isn't it?" He said in my embraces.

"Cut the formal talks! It been too long!" I pouted like a child, though as a reply he simply giggles.

"Come on lets go inside." I said as I pull his arm into the 18th century victorious mansion. (Harlaxton Manor)

"What is the hurry?" He asks in a smile.

"My parents want to meet you;...also the elders." I said losing my smile.

"Why are the elders here?" John ask in a serious tone.

"I don't know but I want them to leave as quickly as possible." I reply.

"Is only the elders visiting?" He asks.

"No, many other nobles are also here." I answers.

"I do not like this at all, mate." He said with a sigh.

"It can't be help; so are you ready?." I ask stopping in front of a grand door.

"Aye..." He reply as I slowly open the door to a magnificent ball room.

The opened with a loud thump, though no one seems to notice. There are many group of women and men talking to each other. There no children there. Everywhere we look there are people talking.

"Come on." I whisper to John as I lead him into a group of one couple.

"Hello aunty, uncle. You look lovely today aunty." John said in a joyful voice.

"Hello John, how is my favorite nephew doing?" The woman said in a giggle. The woman was beautiful; everything was perfect about her. She have long chocolate brown hair with the beautiful blue eyes.

"That is very kind of you to say that." John reply in a smile.

"I would like you to stop flirting with my wife, young man." A man with Dark chocolate brown hair and light chocolate brown eyes.

"I apologizes." John said in a nervous smile.  
"Father please, do not scare him like that." I said to the man right in front of me.

"Hello my dearest." My mother said with a smile, though I simply ignore her.

"Pumpkin! I see you grumpy today?" My father said with a smile.

"Father please, you know how much I hate being with the rest of the _family._" I said.

"Mai honey, calm down." My mother said in a soothing voice. Knowing myself my face probably show a great amount of anger.

" I AM CALM!" I rose my voice which make the whole building shake, leaving everyone in the building's attention's on me.

"Mai.." John said as he came closer to hold my hand.

"The counselors(/elders) are here for a reason, so get on with it!" I scream at those who is in the room.

"We would also like to know." My father said with my mother right beside him.

"I was also wondering why was I also called." John joined.

(information time!)

John is an unvampire, meaning he doesn't have any super human power even though he is a pure. Being a pure unvampire is still above human and a normal vampire but below a true pure. An unvampire still have ability to be a immortal and have the ability to heals quickly because of the bloods inside him. A normal vampire and a pure cannot go to a church without a invitation of a priest or a acceptance. Since John is an unvampire he is able to enter a church without anything, and also be a priest. He is also doesn't require blood to survive. A vampire is different from story books. They can eat garlic, walk in running water, doesn't get burn touching a cross or holy water. The only true thing in the story book is that they require blood to survive and immortals. They will not die with a stake at the heart or chop of their heads. They are immortals, and forever be a immortals. Nothing can kill them except those who with ranks. Those with high rank can kill those with low rank. How? The answer is their blood. A pure's can kill all vampires, but not human. A pure's blood is poison to those below them. A human will not be effect by their blood but humans dies easy anyway.(More information will be given later)

"Mai Taniyama, John Brown step forward." One of the elders order though as a reply I simply groans but do as ordered.

"What can I do you a pleasure of?" I said with a smirk, having my hand that once was in John's hand on my hip.

"Don't be too above yourself young lady." The elder said.

"Grandpa, I have never been above myself! I stand on the place I am ranked." I said with a wider smirk which reveals my bangs.

"Indeed, you have all the traits of a true vampire. A perfect vampire" The elder said.

"I am aren't I?" I agrees.

"Then you must know the duties that was given to you because of you ranking." The elder said.

"Yes the higher the ranking the more important the duties is." I said losing my smirk.

"Then what is your one of your duties?" The elder ask in his winning smile.

"To give birth to a daughter and a son." I reply in a whisper.

"Indeed and you also have reached the certain age to bear a child." The elder said.

"Yes." I agree. This is scaring me.

"I have also arranged a mate for you to bear your child with." The elder said which made my mind blank for a few minutes.

1 minute later..

..

4 minute later...

"**WHAT? WHY?" **I scream out.  
"Calm yourself child, It is not someone you hate or dislike." The elder said in a sigh.

"So who is it?" I said out of anger and curiosity.

"You cousin John Brown." The elder said scaring the boy who was standing there through the whole thing.

"But elder, there must be a mistake." John stated in shocks.

"There are no mistakes. You might be an unvampire, but you are still a pure." The elder said.

"I understand." The John reply lowing his head.

"Raise your head and have pride." The elder order.

"Thank you." John reply in a whisper with his head held high.

"So John do you accept Mai as you mate?" The elder ask John.

"Yes, I do." John said leaving both of my parents happy.

"Well do you accept John as your mate Mai?" The elder asks having all the attention on me.

"Umm...I...This..." I started leaving John have a terrify expression.

"Your answer honey?" My mother ask in a shakily voice.

"I...d...I...do..." I answer in a nervous smile.

"Is that an I do or an I don't?" The elder asks.

"It an I do." I reply looking at those in relieves and those who are celebrating.

"My baby girl!" My father said as he pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad I'm not a baby." I said in his suffocating hug.

"Even if you're all grown up, you are forever be my baby girl." He said as he tightening his hug.

"Uncle, can I intrude and have your daughter?" John said as he cut in.

"Of course!." He said allowing me to gasp for air.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, would you like to walk around in the garden?" John asks in his smoothing voice.

"There no need to flirt since I am already yours." I said walking hand in hand to the garden.

John was going to say something which only been cut by a my phone ringing.

"Sorry I need to get this." I said as I answer my phone.

"Who is it?" John asks.

"Hey Mai, it monk!." Monk said through the phone.

"It's monk." I whisper to John.

"Monk what is it?" I asks. Me and the SPR members still keep in contacts since it's closed down. I don't know if I still have feeling for Naru, but I really do misses him. It have been 4 years now since it been closed down. I yearn to see his face and to see the deep dept of his blue eyes.

"Mai are you there?" Monk said which cut through my deep thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here, why are you so excited?" I asks in curiosity. I could hear Yasu and Ayako screaming.

"Naru and Lin is back so the SPR is reopening!" Monk said in a exciting voice only made me hang up.

"What is it?" John ask.

"Naru and Lin is back so the SPR is opening." I reply to him in a smile.

"Are you going back to work with them?" John ask in a frown.

"Of course, we can't missed telling them about our engagement!." I said.

"I wonder what is their reaction." John said with a smile.

"John, can I ask you for something?" I asks John with a smile.

"Of course whatever you want, I will give to you." He said pulling into a hug.

"A ring, I want a ring. We are engaged and we don't have a ring." I mutter in his embraces.

"If a ring you want ,then you will have it." He answers.

"Thank you." I said.

"Mai, are you still in love with Naru?" John as me as he pull away from the embraces.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Then I will make you fall in love with me and forget about him." John said.

"Alright." I said.

It is true that I don't know what I feel for Naru at the moment, but somewhere in my heart saying that I don't want to forget about him. I want to be with him. Can I be with him? I know the answer is impossible but my heart yearn to see his face once again. What will I do tomorrow? The day I meet him once again. I am with a man, yet I yearn for another. Why can't reality have a happy ending? Is this the ending I going to live with? I guess there no such thing is a happy ending.

**Author Notes**

So tell me what you think? If you guys have read my other story tell me how is my writing. Like have it been improved, stay the same. gotten worst etc. I hope you guys continue reading my story.


End file.
